


bi-bi-richie drabbles & prompts

by Toothlesshoodie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts, Tumblr drabbles, but i'll add those later on, but we got more in here somewhere, mostly reddie, uhh there's probably more ships that i've done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlesshoodie/pseuds/Toothlesshoodie
Summary: So I got a lot more writing on my tumblr account bi-bi-richie so I decided to do what most writers on tumblr do and throw them all into this big ass fic thing here! Enjoy





	1. Bowling Alley Reddie Au

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine an au where Eddie works at a bowling alley and Richie comes in with the losers and Eddie starts crushing hard on him."

_ Fuck,  _ Eddie thought as he watched the next round of people walk up to him. Normally he doesn’t watch the customers, usually they were either a group of dads, or young high schoolers, nothing to write home about. And two of these people were mostly unnoticeable to Eddie, one was a girl with pale skin and red hair, the other was a boy in a blue polo with curly hair. He’s seen a couple of people like them before, it’s the boy next to them who catches Eddie’s eye. The last boy is tall and lanky, he’s wearing a very  _ loud  _ shirt that could give the bowling alley carpet a run for its money. But then there’s his face. He has black curls that part perfectly to show his freckle littered face and gorgeous blue eyes that’re protected behind thick black glasses. Eddie watches him lick his incredibly attractive lips, that’s when he knows he’s done for. 

“Um, excuse me? E-Eddie?” The curly haired boy pipes up as he reads the name tag pinned to Eddie’s chest. 

“Oh my god-” Eddie jumps slightly and blushes profoundly, “I’m so sorry, uh, there’s three of you?” 

The curly haired boy has a dull expression, something totally unamused. The red haired girl is totally different, she’s cackling very loudly and bumping her elbow on the attractive boy’s side. And the attractive boy, well, he’s pretty distracted too. In fact, he’s been dead silent with a smitten expression that was pointed directly on Eddie. 

“Yes, there’s three-”

“Staniel!” the attractive boy suddenly yells. “How about you and the lovely Beverly here go ahead and get your shoes! Tonight’s game is on me!” 

“Richie, Stan is the only one with any money-” Beverly starts but she cuts herself off with another loud cackle when Richie steals Stan’s wallet from right out of his hand. 

“Be free my followers!” Richie exclaims while whipping his hand out and promptly smacks his hand against a black pole. Stan rolls his eyes as he walks off and Beverly winks at Richie as she follows suit. None of this is missed by Eddie, who is now internally freaking out at the thought of being alone with Richie, even if it’s just to pay for admission into a bowling alley. From the look on Richie’s face when he turns back to Eddie, he’s doing the exact same thing.

“S-So… three for today?” Eddie squeaks out. 

“Oh, uh yeah. Say, how much is that? I’ve never been around here before.”

“It’s $13.87…” Eddie trails off and takes a look behind Richie, he sighs a breath of relief when he sees nobody behind him, then he turns back to Richie with a sweet smile. 

“So, you look like quite the bowler, how come I’ve never seen you before?”  _ I would’ve remembered you,  _ he adds in his head. 

“Ah! Well, the bowling alley down by my place banned me. Apparently bowling without the proper shoes is frowned upon.” Richie sheepishly scratches the back of his neck as a light blush blossoms on his cheeks. “I won’t do that here though, would hate to be banned from seeing you.”

Eddie feels his stomach drop at the remark, but he keeps his face as straight as it can be. “I’d probably hate it too, but I don’t even know your name.” 

Richie put his neon bandaid covered hand out to Eddie, “Richie, Richie Tozier. I take it you’re Eddie.” Richie adds as he spares a glance to his nametag. 

“Eddie Kaspbrak.” Eddie looks over at Richie’s two friends who are standing behind Richie with a bored expression, they’ve definitely been waiting.

“I think your friends are waiting for you.” 

Richie looks behind him and sees his two friends. Eddie can’t see it, but he thinks Richie stuck his tongue out at them in annoyance.

Richie shrugged to his friends behind them, then he turned back to Eddie with a warm smile on his face. “Hey, what time do you get out of here?” 

Eddie furrows his eyebrows in confusion, what would that matter to Richie? He opened his mouth to answer and briefly glanced at the clock above him, one that Richie couldn’t see. 

“Only a half hour left, why?” 

Richie shrugged, he handed Eddie a twenty dollar bill from Stan’s wallet and shoved it into his back pocket. “Well, if you don’t mind, I’d like to take you out for coffee when your shift is over.” 

Eddie gave him a confused smile and a raised eyebrow, but he was on board with it the second Richie said “coffee”. 

“I’d love to.” 


	2. Flower Shop Reddie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reddie flower shop au"

“Hi,” Richie said in a soft voice, “I kinda need help picking some flowers out.” 

Eddie looked at the boy in front of him with an amused smile. Richie wasn’t like his regular customers, he was definitely more colorful. Richie had band-aids littering his hands, arms, legs. Not just any band-aids either, ones with cartoon characters on them or ice cream patterns or polka dots. He was bruised up to hell and had a chipped front tooth that he showed off proudly in a wide, goofy smile. His clothes weren’t as loud, he had a pastel blue shirt on with white stained jeans and pastel pink shoes. He was cute, and Eddie couldn’t help but think that it was cuter how he blended in with the flowers around him. 

“Certainly!” Eddie replied in a cheery voice, “what can I do for you today?” 

Richie gave Eddie a soft smile for a second, then he scratched the back of his neck with a band-aid covered hand. “Well, you see, there’s this cute guy I know… He really likes flowers and I wanna buy him the right ones.” 

Eddie nodded and thought about it for a second, picking out the right questions to ask Richie before going forward. “Does he has a favorite flower?”

Richie nods, “peonies.” 

“Oh! That’s easy, how about his favorite color?” 

Richie thought about it for a second before snapping his fingers, “purple! Well, it’s really blue but he told me once that the purple peonies are the best.”

Eddie tried to hide a smile, “smart guy.” 

They walked over to a small corner in the back of the store where Eddie gave it a moment of looking before finding the right flowers in perfect condition. 

“You want a bouquet?” Eddie asked as he pulled a few from the bucket they were held in. 

“Yes, sir!” 

Their interaction was short after that, Richie made a few jokes, Eddie wrapped the flowers up and laughed along. But, of course, all good things must come to an end. Richie handed Eddie a few bucks from his wallet, grabbed the bouquet, thanked Eddie, then walked out. Eddie sighed watching him go, he really was cute, wasn’t he?

Eddie felt infinitely better when he got home that night, seeing Richie sitting on their bed with the bouquet in his right hand and a card in his left. Eddie smiled so wide it hurt, it didn’t take him long before he jumped into his husband’s arms and kissed him until they couldn’t breathe. 

“Happy anniversary, baby,” Richie whispered. 

“Happy anniversary, Rich.” 


	3. Reddie Ditch Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Richie and Eddie both decide to leave before they face Pennywise (written before the movie came out).

“I don’t wanna do this,” Eddie whispered, looking out the window of his hotel room. Derry was just as horrible as he remembered it. Dirty, closed-minded, small, all too ignorant. Eddie hated it, he moved to New York to avoid most of those qualities, he hoped to never come back to Derry ever again.

Yet, here he is, standing in a Derry run down hotel, just about to die and spending his last hours with Richie Tozier.

“Nobody wants to do this, Eds,” Richie states in a bitter tone. Not bitter at Eddie, but more bitter at the thought of actually going through with this. Actually facing his childhood trauma that he swore he killed twenty-seven years ago.

“I’m not ready to die,” Eddie said, even quieter than before, hoping that Richie wouldn’t hear him.

“You’re not gonna die,” Richie said in a snappy tone, then he whispered in a softer tone, “I won’t let you.”

Eddie stayed silent after that. He let Richie’s words swim in his mind, he thought about them, savored them. Then he slammed his fist down on the windowsill.

“Why do you say that?!” He cried out, whipping around to face his best friend. Yes, best friend, because no matter how long Eddie forgot about him, he still looked at Richie and thought of him as his best friend. His best friend, and the only person he ever loved.

“Why do I say what?” Richie asked, standing up and walking over to Eddie.

“Say you won’t let me die! You don’t say it to any of the other losers! I’m not the only one to- to claim I’m not ready to die! You know that. Ben said it, Ben screamed it at all of us, and yet you didn’t say a word. You sat there, and you let him yell. No, wait- you sat there and watched me cry.” Eddie was crying now too. Thinking about earlier, when Ben screamed at them that they were all crazy, that they were all gonna die, and he wasn’t ready to die. Well, he screamed quite a bit, but after Mike asked him why he was there if he wasn’t ready to die, Ben broke down and told them it was because he loved them all.

Eddie remembered feeling terrified watching Ben basically speak his mind. He was crying, and he felt himself dancing on the edge of a panic attack before he felt Richie’s warm hand rest on top of his own. Richie looked so comforting, so… soft, for a lack of a better term. Eddie felt his stomach twist and knew one thing as he looked into Richie’s eyes. In twenty-seven years, he never fell out of love with the man.

“Eds,” Richie whispered, placing his hand on Eddie’s cheek, but Eddie jerked back.

“Don’t ‘Eds’ me, Richie. Tell me!”

They stood in a silent stare down for what felt like years. Eddie’s eyes were sharp and demanding, Richie’s eyes were soft and magnified by the glasses he wore. Richie broke the silence, he sighed and grabbed Eddie’s shaking hand.

“You know why, Eds.” He stated like his heart was breaking, “you know damn well that I’ve been in love with you since I met you. You know damn fucking well that I took one look at you when I walked into this shit town and fell in love all over again. I won’t let you die because I love you.”

Eddie stared at him in shock, but not shock. He knew this, he knew Richie loved him, except he didn’t know. It was all so confusing, and Eddie felt himself reaching another break down by the confusion of it all.

“You can’t guarantee I won’t die,” he whispered, “no matter how much you love me…”

Eddie felt brave then, he looked up and placed his hands on Richie’s rough, unshaven face. “No matter how much I love you.”

Richie leaned down and pressed his lips against Eddie’s. Eddie felt surprised at first, but he was quick to throw the shock away and wrap his arms around Richie’s neck, letting his long-repressed feelings pour into the kiss. They kissed until neither could breathe anymore and when they broke away, Richie gasped for air to speak.

“Eddie,” he gasped, “let’s go.”

“G-go?” Eddie asked, just as out of breath as Richie.

“Yes, let’s- fuck this shit. Let’s run away, a-and we’ll never come back. Neither of us- we don’t have to die. We can go to California, you can live with me, and we’ll both be rich. We’ll be so rich, we can forget about this place. You can- you can divorce your wife and we’ll forget about our pasts here. We can be stupid in love, and we won’t have Derry weighing us down.”

Eddie watched him in shock, and maybe even awe. How could they do that? How could they leave the losers to die? That’s wrong, it’s disgusting, he couldn’t. And yet, he couldn’t let Richie die. He couldn’t die. He couldn’t risk it, risk the life he could have if he just agreed. He could have it all, he could have everything if he just agreed.

So he did.


	4. Mermaid Reddie Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "reddie, mermaid au?"

“You’re awfully pretty,” Richie sighed as he looked up to Eddie with heart eyes.

Eddie shook his head, “I’m just the only human you get to see.”

“No,” Richie shook his head, he rolled over to his back and lifted his tail up out of the water only for it to fall back down and splash Eddie. “I see plenty of humans if I’m sneaky, plus merpeople don’t look all that different than humans, Eds.”

Eddie chuckled and pulled his legs over the dock so he could let them chill in the water. Richie reached out and gently wrapped his hand around Eddie’s ankle. He hummed as he felt the warmth of it and swam closer to press a chaste kiss against it. It made Eddie giggle and jerk a little, but he didn’t pull away from Richie, he loved the feeling of the merman’s kiss.

“Eds?” Richie called out quietly, almost unheard.

“Yes, Richie?”

“I don’t know how… but I’m gonna be with you.” Richie’s voice suddenly grew more determined and he flipped back to a more or less sitting up position in the water. “I’m going to become human… I don’t care what it takes.”

Eddie hesitated before making a move towards Richie, but it only lasted a second before he threw himself into the water right beside his boyfriend. He quickly pulled Richie into a loving hug and pressed a deep kiss to his salty lips.

“No,” Eddie said once they broke away, “I wanna be a merman with you. I want it more than anything.”

Richie gave Eddie a toothy grin that showed off his beautiful, sharp teeth. “We’re gonna figure it out, even if it means we gotta fuck with some magic.”

Eddie nodded, “I’ll fuck with magic for you, baby.”


	5. Space Reddie Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "reddie space au! 💞"

“Eds?” Richie called out, his voice echoing throughout the metal halls he was wandering in and out of.

He turned a corner and found Eddie by a large window, the biggest in the station and the one directly staring down on Earth. Richie found Eddie here often, he usually didn’t bother Eddie but he couldn’t help but intrude after he heard Eddie’s quiet sniffles.

“Eddie,” Richie called out in a louder voice. Eddie turned his head and looked at Richie with big red eyes that shined from unshed tears. “Eddie, please come to bed.”

Eddie shook his head, “I gotta- I wanna keep watching. Please.”

Richie walked over to Eddie and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Eddie, he’s gonna be okay.”

Eddie shook his head again, “you don’t know that. We’re up here a whole year longer than we’re supposed to be and- and I might miss him.”

It wasn’t supposed to be a very long mission. Well, mission isn’t exactly the word any of the men would give it, but that’s the best they got. It was supposed to be four years on the space station, six men would watch it operate and if all went smoothly, they’d be sent back home.

The space station ran perfectly too, perfect for four straight years. It was perfect for Eddie Kaspbrak, the man who just barely joined the team. He almost turned the offer down because his father was in the hospital with cancer, his odds of survival were great right up until Eddie was about to take the offer. His father’s health took a severe turn for the worst and the doctors were afraid he wouldn’t last. Still, Frank Kaspbrak told his son to leave and promised he’d be alive when he’d come home.

Four years later, a month away from going home, the space station had a severe malfunction, one that was terribly concerning to HQ back home. It was quickly fixed by the team but HQ insisted on another year, they said it might need constant maintenance and they would need to find a new team to send up after them that would be better specialized.

Eddie was the most torn up about this. He was terrified he wasn’t going to see his father ever again, he only knew he was alive, but never if he was doing good or soon to die.

The only man who made the news even remotely bearable was Richie Tozier, Eddie’s secret boyfriend and crew member.

On top of Eddie not seeing his father, he was a closeted gay man. He knew he couldn’t come out, it would’ve damaged his chances of ever being put up in space again. He really thought he could pull it off too, but then he met Richie. Richie who flirted with him and made his stomach do flips. He couldn’t deny he liked Richie. It got worse and better the day that Richie told Eddie he loved him and he wanted nothing more than to be with him.

Two years later, they’re still on the damn ship but Eddie has Richie, and that makes things a little better.

“You’re not gonna miss him, love.” Richie said in a tone that left no room for argument. “I swear to god, I will fight with HQ to no end until they let us down. I promise, you’re going to see him again.”

“I love you,” Eddie whispered, “I couldn’t do this without you.”

“I love you too, my star.” Richie leaned down and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s lips, “I love you so much.”


	6. Barista Reddie Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reddie au with Barista!Eddie and Frequent Visitor!Richie? 👀"

“Hello sweet Edward!” Richie called out, turning heads from how loud it was. He waved to the boy making coffee behind the counter. It was a small Starbucks but Richie loves it. It was local, smaller than most, and the cutest boy the world has ever seen works there. Not to mention he makes amazing coffee.

“Eddie!” Stan, who was standing at the register, called out. “Come take this moron’s order!”

“Love you too, Staniel,” Richie said, blowing a fake kiss.

Eddie was quick to take over, he always was and it made Richie swoon a little. When Richie walked in, which was every day, Eddie took over the counter for only his order. He’d take the order, make his drink, then they’d part ways. People who only casually come in find it weird, one customer even complained, but regulars just roll their eyes and wait.

“Hi, Richie,” Eddie said sweetly, “what can I get you today?”

“All these formalities!” Richie said in a shocked tone, “I think we’re a little past this, aren’t we?” Then he ran his hand over Eddie’s own.

“You’re a customer, aren’t you?” Eddie responded in a teasing tone.

“I’m a- a customer?! Is that all I am to you?”

“Well, you’re a great annoyance too.”

“Eddie!”

“You’re such a baby,” Eddie said with a giggle. The giggle made Richie’s heart soar, god he loved the sound of it.

They stared at each other with matching smiles for only a moment before Eddie punched in his order.

“Hey! You didn’t ask me what I want!”

“I already know what you want.” Richie scoffed, “I order something different every day, there’s no way you know.”

Eddie raised his eyebrows and pointed to the menu hanging above Richie’s head. “The s’mores Frappuccino just came in, it’s seasonal so it’s gonna be gone soon, and you try something new every day.”

Richie stared at Eddie in shock, and Eddie wore a smirk that said “I win.”

“Please marry me,” Richie blurted out.

Eddie barked out a laugh and held his hand out for Richie’s money. “Your trash mouth runs faster than your brain.”

“Bold of you to assume I wasn’t already planning on asking you to marry me,” Richie said in a matter-of-fact tone and handed over a five dollar bill.

“Well, you got me there.”

After the order was placed, Eddie walked to where the drinks were made and Richie followed him from behind the counter.

“So, Eds,” Richie started, “doing anything tomorrow night?”

Eddie looked up at Richie with a knowing glance, “maybe, how about you, doing anything?”

Richie rocked himself on his heels and shrugged, “maybe.”

They stared at each other for only a second longer before Richie’s drink was finished and passed over the counter.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Eds-“

“Eddie!” Bev called from the corner of the coffee shop where the closet was. “Eddie get over here! Shit- bring Richie too! He’s tall!”

Richie and Eddie shared the same confused look before Richie called back, “uh? Bev I don’t work here!”

“I’ll give you five bucks! Just haul ass!”

Richie shrugged and looked at Eddie, “well, we should save her.”

Eddie sighed and nodded, he walked around the counter and met Richie in the middle. They walked over to Bev, who had the closet door held open and pointed inside.

“Okay, look there’s two heavy boxes at the very top of the shelf in the corner. Richie, you pick them up and hand them down to Eddie, then bring them out here, okay?”

Eddie wanted to make a comment about how she’s using his shortness against him, but he didn’t say anything. Richie handed his drink over to Bev and walked in with Eddie on his tail. They both took two steps in before the door was slammed shut on them.

“Bev? Bev!” Eddie called out, “Bev! Open this door!”

Eddie tried to pull the door open but it wouldn’t budge. He looked down and saw the shadow of a door-stop holding them in.

“Bev! What the fuck let us out!”

There was no noise on the outside of the door, then there was a shadow of feet and a note slipped to them both. Eddie picked it up and read it out loud.

“You can come out after you’ve confessed your feelings to each other.”

Richie came up behind him and took a look at the note, then he burst out into a fit of giggles. “Okay what the fuck? They can’t be serious.”

“Yeah no kidding, I thought they already knew.”

“They’re dumb.”

“So dumb.”

The two stood in silence for a minute before Richie pulled Eddie’s face up and pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

“Richie!” Eddie squeaked, “they could come get us at any moment!”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t have a little kissy time with my hot as fuck boyfriend, does it?”

Eddie rolled his eyes and attacked Richie with his own kisses. Of course this soon turned into a full on make out session, one that they couldn’t tear away from if they tried.

“Eds, baby,” Richie said breathlessly, “I love you.”

“Richie, I love you t-“

“Stan!! Stan I did it!” Bev suddenly called from the door, the door that was now open.

“They’re kissing?” Stan said, though it was muffled.

“Yeah!!” Bev almost ran out but she stopped when Eddie shouted at her.

“Bev you fucking moron!! We’re already dating!”

Bev’s smile dropped instantly, “wait… no? You’re lying! You would’ve told us!”

“We figured you already knew!” Bev walked away silently as Richie laughed his ass off. Oops.


	7. "Lullaby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wiritng prompt? "Lullaby" with reddie? :3c just a thought 💭😊😳

“You have a beautiful voice, Rich,” Eddie whispered, looking down at his boyfriend who sat on the floor rather than the bed next to him. 

“You’ve been telling me that for almost eleven years, and yet, I can ever get tired of it.” Richie smiled and pushed his guitar to the side, the one he was playing only a few moments prior. 

“I like your voice too, just for the record, I think you’re the best backup I could have.” 

“Fuck off I’m better than backup.” 

They both laughed and Eddie pressed a kiss to Richie’s head (something he had taken to once they were older and teenage Richie finally discovered showers). Richie pulled himself up onto the bed next to his boyfriend and tackled them both into an almost comfortable cuddling position. 

Eddie barked out a laugh then leaned down to kiss Richie on the lips, this kiss lasting long enough to drain them of air in their lungs. “Richie?” Eddie whispered when they parted. 

“Hm?” 

“What song was that?”

Richie pulled his head back just enough that he would see Eddie clearly. “A lullaby, one that Mags and Went would sing to me when I was a wee lad or so.” 

Eddie chuckled at Richie’s terrible accent then looked down and let his smile fade slowly. “My mom never sang to me… dad might’ve but I would be too young to remember.” 

Richie watched Eddie slowly let his emotions take over his face, it always pained him to see it but after six years of dating, he knew how to rid of it. 

“We’ll sing to them,” Richie started.

“Who?” Eddie whispered. 

“Our kids, obviously! When we get married and adopt them, we’ll sing to them every night, even if they hate it.” 

Eddie smiled and leaned up to press another kiss to Richie’s lips. 

“I like that plan.”


	8. "This Place is Creepy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 59/76/100 with Reddie?
> 
> “This place is creepy” “Nothing is going to happen to you” “I love you”

This place is creepy,” Richie comments.

“No shit, babe, it’s a haunted house,” Eddie said from beside him. 

“I know that!” he shouted, then turned back to the house and felt himself shake a little, “but this one is like… extra creepy.” 

“We’re not even inside it yet!” 

“Yet?! We’re actually going in there?!” 

Eddie shrugged, “I mean, that was the plan wasn’t it?”

“Yeah- well, it was the plan before we looked at the damn place!”

“Nothing is going to happen to you.”

“Damn right, because I’m not going in there!” 

“Richie, you’re such a baby.” 

“Babies are the smartest of us all if they truly know not to go into those shit-holes.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and dragged Richie away from the house, knowing that he would never get his boyfriend in there and even if he did, he’d be dealing with a whiny Richie all day. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Eddie said with fake annoyance. 

“I know I am.” 


	9. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since we had angsty Richie and reddie clips in the trailer I would like a fluffy, cute headcannon or whatever about idk, one telling how much he loves the other to get his selfsteem high or something like that, (sorry, it was an awful description but now my head is a mess) kisses ❤️

“I feel invisible there,” Eddie breathes out into air cold enough so he can see the breath. 

“You feel like a loser with the losers?” Richie attempts to joke, but he knows it’s a lame try and he won’t pursue it further. 

“Well, yeah,” Eddie turns to Richie, the roof’s tile doesn’t leave much for a grip so he pushes himself up with the rubber of his shoes. “Ever since we told them that… that we were going to run off together by the end of school they’ve been different.” 

Richie knows what Eddie’s talking about, he’s not immune to it himself. Part of Richie wonders if they’re acting strange because they’re not supportive of their relationship, but he doesn’t assume it because of how sweet they were when they started dating during their freshman year.

“Mike doesn’t act different,” Richie offers. 

“I would be sobbing right now if Mike treated us different, believe me.” 

“Maybe we could ask him what’s up?” 

Eddie scoffs, “that’s assuming he knows, and I don’t think Mike would turn his back on everyone and spill their guts. It’s not his style you could say.” 

Richie goes silent then, he can’t think of many things to say now. _Gee_, he thinks, _that’s rare of me._ So he doesn’t speak, maybe right now that’s what might be best for Eddie. Eddie vents a lot, he always has to get his emotions out and usually Richie is always there to listen. 

“What if…” Eddie starts, then he furrows his brows in the cute way that Richie likes. Though, Richie likes everything Eddie does. “What if they’re upset… Upset that we’ve decided to leave together and they haven’t?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like… Ben and Bev are together, but when school ends they’re going away, same with Mike and Stan, and Bill is single… But, you and I are the only ones going off together.” 

Richie considers this and, though it’s petty, he thinks it might be true. He hopes it’s as trivial as that at least, it’s better than them entirely hating their relationship. 

Richie’s about to say something but then he sees the soul-crushing look in Eddie’s eyes and decides that maybe it’s time to end this conversation. 

“Babe, c’mere.” Richie lifts his arm up and waits for Eddie to slowly shuffle into the warmth of him and his jacket. There, Eddie rests his head on Richie’s shoulder and wraps his arm around his torso. They stay silent for a little longer, a few moments of Eddie thinking so loud Richie could hear it. 

“Eds,” Richie sighs, “baby, I love you. I know you’re worried about our friends, I am too, but I need you to stop blaming yourself for something that you’re not even sure is your fault.” 

“Yeah, but-”

“I love you.”

Eddie huffs but he smiles anyway, “okay, bubba.” 

Richie smiles too and rests his head on top of Eddie’s. They sit there for a while longer and instead of worrying about the losers, they think about their future together. 


	10. As Time Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i like to imagine richie and eddie’s room slowly and gradually having more and more elements that remind them of the other like richie has a ticket from a museum he went with eddie on his bedside table and eddie has a note richie passed to him in class taped on the wall next to his bed im uwuing so hard rn"

First, it was his jacket. Eddie was just wearing it one cold night and forgot to give it back, no big deal, he’ll just give it back next time he sees Richie. He doesn’t give it back. 

First, it was his inhaler. Richie got a spare inhaler for Eddie way longer before Eddie obtained his jacket but that’s because Eddie was hacking up a lung long before he was cold that one night. Richie has no plans to return this one though, it has a permanent spot in Richie’s pocket and dresser. 

Next, it was the spare keys to Richie’s car. Eddie had truly no intentions of keeping them but he found himself being told “hey, Eds, I got detention today can, you can drive the car just pick me up,” and “you have a job interview? Take my car!” So Eddie never gave them back. He insisted that the keys should go to his parents before him, but the level of trust made his heart flutter and he wouldn’t dare mention it again. 

For Richie, the next thing was Eddie’s favorite books. Richie didn’t read much, he loved to but he always got distracted and there’s not a whole lot of fun in reading a whole page and not comprehending a single thing it said. Still, Richie kept Eddie’s favorite and new books in his room. When Eddie would come over he’d read them to him and Richie swears that’s what heaven truly is. 

Soon, the things Eddie would find in his room were a lot more noticeable. Eddie framed the movie ticket from his and Richie’s first date, they saw Jurassic Park and Eddie will never forget how high Richie threw the popcorn. He has a flower that he had Mike press because Richie gave it to him right before he kissed him. He keeps a bundle of notes that Richie passed to him in high school during class, his favorite one is the note that left no room for responses and just says, in big, bold letters “**_I LOVE YOU”_**

Richie had way more things than Eddie did, probably because Eddie was with him more than Eddie was in his own room. Richie had his books, half of Eddie’s wardrobe, one of Eddie’s pillows (that he may or may not sleep on when Eddie isn’t with him) and Eddie’s glasses (he only wears them in front of Richie and Richie is definitely okay with that). He has a museum ticket from the time he took Eddie to see an exhibit specially on sports. He has a love letter Eddie wrote for a class but later confessed that he wrote it about Richie. He has the pen Eddie gave to him in class the first day he met him. 

Then, at some point in their life, none of that stuff is in their rooms. It’s in their _room. _


	11. Space Reddie Au Pt. 2

Eddie always thought the hardest part about his job was being up in space with only five other men to socialize with, god was he wrong. Turns out the hardest part about being in space, for him anyway, was possibly missing the chance to see his dad again before he died and hiding his relationship up in space from down on earth. It had been about two years and three months since the mission was supposed to end and he was still looking down at the earth from the most miserably quiet room he’s ever been in before in his life. 

He always ended up there when he was upset. He ran there when he got into a spat with a crew member, Ben, when he tried comparing the feeling of missing his wife to Eddie’s desperation of getting home to see his dying dad. He apologized about it but Eddie still secretly held something against him because of how insulted he was. He ended up there when he was told the mission was going to keep going until further notice. He ended up there when a crew member, Mike, found him and Richie holding each other. He swore he wouldn’t tell but it scared the life out of Eddie. Now he’s here because he got into a loud fight with HQ over the fact that the mission might last as long as five more years. 

“Hey,” Richie said as he walked into the room. When Eddie turned his head he almost forgot all about his anger. Eddie always thought Richie was beautiful even from the moment he saw him but the way the blue light faintly sat on the top of his curly hair made Eddie almost breathless. 

“Hi, Rich,” the smaller man whispered as his lover took a seat beside him. 

“Y’know,” Richie hummed, “I wonder why the others don’t sit here as often as you do.” Eddie shifted his gaze into a confused one and shot it towards Richie. “Well, I mean, look at it! It’s… it’s the whole world, how many people can say that they’re looking at the entirety of Europe with just a single glance? Just us and the aliens, baby, and you’re the only one who takes advantage of it.” 

Eddie sighs, “yeah but I’m sure if other people could they wouldn’t be fighting tooth and nail to get back to it.” 

The taller man nodded then pulled Eddie into a loving side-hug, one that Eddie took full advantage of and nuzzled his face into Richie’s chest. He loved Richie, god he loved Richie. Every day he’s reminded of how lucky he was to get put on this mission just by seeing Richie because he couldn’t imagine not waking up and seeing his face. He knew that when this was over he wanted to move in with Richie, marry him and never part. He partially knew that Richie wanted that same thing. He didn’t know if he never wanted to part, but they had talked about what happens when the mission is actually over. They were lucky enough to live in the same state so Richie immediately brought up moving in together, admitting that it’d be hard to wake up and spending his mornings without Eddie. Eddie took it that step forward to ask if he wanted to get married, to which Richie replied, “oh, Eds, of course I want to marry you, but next time you ask I expect a huge ring between your fingers!” 

Life on Earth is almost promised to be a million times better than before, but first Eddie has to get back to see his father before it’s too late.

“I have an idea… to get back to Earth, that is,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear. “You’re not gonna like it.” 

“Is it too early to ‘beep, beep’ you?” 

Richie chuckled then kissed the top of his head, “just hear me out, okay? You don’t have to do it, I wouldn’t blame you for not doing it, it’s scary.” 

“I won’t try to float back to space on my own, Richie.” Though, that thought crossed his mind once. 

“Well, that’s still an option, just know that! But seriously, we could always… shit, we could come out?” 

Eddie pulled himself away from Richie then to meet his eyes and try to see if he was actually serious or fucking with him. “Like, tell the world about our relationship?” 

Richie nodded, “I know it’s- it’s not at all ideal. But I know that if everyone down there finds out that they sent up two gay- uh, well, bisexual and gay- men, they’ll want to take us down immediately because of the backlash.” 

“You want to use discrimination to get us back down and possibly never get us back up here?”

“Eddie, I told you that you didn’t need to do it. It’s the biggest risk either of us could take, but the way I see it, this mission has dragged on longer than any of us planned for. We’re already planning to get married and that has to go on our… records? However they keep track, but it’ll keep us from coming back anyway.” 

Well, he was right, Eddie knew that. Truth be told, Eddie didn’t think he ever wanted to get back in space after this mission is over, he really wanted to see his dad, marry Richie and forget the whole thing ever happened. 

“Okay, fuck coming back here, but Richie, the whole world would know. The whole world would entitle themselves to an opinion on our relationship- our love, and it’ll be out of our hands by then. Doesn’t that scare you?” 

Richie just nodded his head in a way that made Eddie see that he had already thought of all this and gotten over it in some way. “Well, yeah it scares me. Hell, I haven’t even come out to my family yet. But, Eddie, I see the anxiety in you every morning before you get news that he’s still alive and holding on. It kills you and that kills me. My fear is nothing compared to yours and I will do anything to fix that for you. I love you and I would do anything for you, even if I have to face the world.” 

Eddie watched Richie for a moment like he was waiting for him to realize how crazy he sounds, but nothing on his face changed. He let out a shuddering breath and shook his head, “I’ll think about it.” 

Richie nodded, pressed another kiss to his boyfriend’s soft curls then nudged him so he could sit down next to him. “No pressure, I love you.” 

“Hm, I love you too.”

Eddie didn’t rest well that night.


	12. Space Hanlonbrough Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also apart of the space au

When Mike Hanlon was put on this mission, he was determined to go up, do the best job he could and then make a name for himself. He not only wanted the world to be proud of him, but he wanted to be proud of himself and that’s exactly what he planned to do. Not to say that he didn’t do that very thing, but being roped into a relationship with two other (fantastic) men wasn’t on that particular list of things. 

When Stanley Uris was put on the mission, he was very anxious about it. His family, more specifically his parents, told him he’d be stupid to pass it up and a few years is nothing. Stan had always imagined he’d pick up on small few-month missions when he started the job but nothing like this, but he accepted because if he didn’t, well, what was the point of going through all this then? So, needless to say, he wasn’t planning on being roped into a relationship with two other (amazing) men. 

When Bill Denbrough was put on the mission, he was more relieved than he could say. Before they even contacted him about it, his wife demanded a divorce from him due to the fact that the love they shared was gone and all they had done in the past few months was fight. Some of it was his fault, some of it was hers, but either way they split and a week later Bill got a call. Before going up, Bill swore that he would use these few months to heal from his nasty relationship and fend off the idea of dating anyone for a while, but it’s not like he would when the dating pool was so small in a space station orbiting the Earth. Obviously, being roped into a relationship with two other (loving) men was not what he was expecting. 

So, how did it happen? Maybe when all six of the men met one night and went out for drinks together and the three men only talked to each other besides the small talk to the three others. Or maybe when they started meeting once a week before officially going up and connecting in a way they didn’t know they could connect. It could’ve been the day they actually went up and huddled together to watch the earth from a distance before going to sleep for the first time.

But, it’s most likely the night Stan quietly broke down in one side of the station about how much he loved them both then kissed both of them. That’s most likely. 

It was harder than any of the men expected to hide their relationship from HQ but surprisingly easy to avoid the other three men on the ship with them. Richie and Eddie were always together… which is suspicious. And Ben was always too infatuated with the woman down in HQ, Beverly, to notice anything going on with anyone. Still, all three of the men knew that if anyone below found out about them, it’d be over without an argument. 

“I can’t fucking believe this,” Bill huffed as he marched into the “bedroom” he shared with his boyfriends (as they were seperated by three men in each room). Mike was already on his bed and looking up at Bill in a confused way, Stan was walking in right behind him and Mike could tell he was trying to reason with Bill. 

“Bill, have some fucking compassion for him,” Stan hissed, “I don’t blame him and nobody else does either!” 

“No, Stan! Are you really taking their side on this one!?” Bill yelled in a way that vibrated the whole room. 

“There aren’t sides here, Bill! We’re a team and as a team we should understand where the fuck he’s coming from!” 

“No, you’re right! We are a team, so why aren’t we understanding where I’m coming from!?” 

“Wait, stop-” Mike interrupted as he stood up, “what’s going on exactly?” 

Stan glared at Bill in a way that said shut up, sit down and let me explain, then turned his attention to his other boyfriend who was looking at both of them with an unimpressed expression. “Eddie called HQ today and tried to reason with them about sending us back. He only told Richie about the call but Bill overheard and they got into a fight about it.” 

“He should’ve told us!” Bill snapped, “the decision affects us all! You can’t defend him for doing that shit!” 

“I’m not fucking defending him for trying to make decisions behind our backs, Bill! I’m telling you to understand his situation here!” Stan yelled back at him. 

“Guys,” Mike huffed, “you’re both right, okay?” 

Both men turned to look at Mike, which make Mike suddenly feel like the room was smaller than it was. “Yeah, Eddie should’ve told us because it is a big decision that we should all generally be in agreeance of, but desperation makes people do crazy things. His dad is dying and the mission was extended longer than we were promised, he’s scared and I think we should all understand that and respect it.”

Stan nodded, Bill looked away and Mike bent down to look Bill in the eyes. “Baby, I just have a question for you.” 

Bill looked at him then nodded his head, “what?” 

“Why are you so upset over the idea of going back to Earth?” 

Bill looked up at Stan then and found eyes that weren’t angered anymore but soft and understanding. That’s usually how Stan could be, funny enough, he loved him for it. 

“Because when we go back, this little world we have up here will be gone. When we go back, I have to face the real world, I have to face the harsh reality of having to pick up the pieces of my old marriage and somehow balance our relationship out in a world that could never accept us. I’m scared and I know that’s selfish but I guess fear makes you do crazy things too, huh?” 

Both Mike and Stan had kneeled down by then and held both of Bill’s hands in their own. 

“You’ll never lose us, Billy,” Stan whispered, “even when we go back down we’ll be right here. We’re going to help you pick up the pieces.”

“We’re always going to be right here,” Mike promised, “we love you so much. More than you know.”

Bill smiled and nodded, the tears were heavy in his eyes and threatened to spill over but all three men knew that if they did they would be tears of love. Bill knew he’d have to get up and apologize to Eddie, then come back and curl up with his boyfriends, but for now he just wanted to keep holding their hands. 

“I love you guys too.”


	13. First Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here you go bby! Eddie and Richie just moved into there first apartment together. I want to here their convo while trying to move the couch up the stairs (:"

“You fucking idiot,” Eddie said as he watched his boyfriend try to pull an entire couch up the shitty stairs of their new apartment on his own. “You’re going to break something!”

“Or, hear me out now, Eds, I won’t!” Richie said with a smug smile that Eddie could just barely see over the left arm of the couch. It had been about two hours at this point and in those two hours they had been struggling to get their new couch up to their, also, new apartment. It was going well, they picked out a wonderful couch and agreed that it’d look fantastic in the (shitty) apartment. When things went wrong is when the couch cost came out to $1999.99, which they had expected but when the delivery cost was as much as $100.00 they both (stupidly) decided that they’d carry it up themselves. Eddie went to the gym three times a week, he was confident, and Richie was tall so that should count for something.

Well, there’s no elevator in their apartment complex and they’re still as stubborn as they were when they decided to carry it. 

“Richie, you’re going to fucking drop the couch then we’re gonna need to buy a new one.” Eddie walked over to the stairs that the couch was currently resting on despite Richie desperately tugging on it. “Let’s just call Mike over, he’s definitely the strongest out of all of us, he could help.”

“No way!” The other man cried out in a strained voice, “this is our apartment! Our life together starts here! We gotta put this thing together for the sake of a long-lasting-forever-and-ever relationship!” 

Eddie stared at him blankly for a minute, but then a warm smile took its place across his face. “Richie, our life together started all the way back in third grade when I kicked you in the head on the swings.” 

Both men often think that if it was the other way around, Richie kicking Eddie’s head, they would never be where they are today. But, lucky for them both, Richie prefered to spin until he’s sick and Eddie liked to try and touch the sky.

Richie smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders, “well, I know that… but this is a big deal, y’know? This is the pre-ultimate ‘I love you and I wanna be with you as long as you’ll have me.’”

Eddie smiled and carefully climbed over the couch, that blocked the entire staircase, until he was chest to chest with his boyfriend. “I do love you, you and your shitty jokes, ugly shirts, and your goofy smile, beautiful freckles, chunky glasses, your everything. I wanna be with you as long as you’ll have me.” 

Well, Richie obviously had to kiss him then, he’d be a huge fool not to. A sweet, long lasting kiss that made both their hearts flutter and fill with undying love. 

“Hm, fine,” Richie huffed when they pulled apart, “we can call Mike, but he must be sworn to secrecy because if anybody asks, we did this together and alone and it was the most romantic bullshit we’ve ever experienced.”

Eddie chuckled and nodded his head, “okay deal.” 

They pulled the couch down to the floor then, thankfully nobody needed to use the stairs during the time they were trying to pull it up but they both had to assume that most people were pretty busy at three in the afternoon on a weekday. 

After sending a quick text to Mike, they both sat down on the couch and started going through their phones while they waited for their friend to arrive. 

“Hey, Rich?” Eddie piped up after a few minutes or so.

“What’s up, Eds?” 

“You said that moving in together is the ‘pre-ultimate ‘I love you and I wanna be with you as long as you’ll have me,’ right?” 

“If I can recall correctly, I did say something very romantic along those lines.” 

“What’s the ultimate?” 

“I think that’s either when I ask you to marry me or when I’m actually standing at the altar saying my vows to you, whichever comes last I believe.”

Well, Eddie obviously had to kiss him then.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's in the summary BUT don't forget I'm bi-bi-richie


End file.
